New and Abused
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods and she won't say much about herself. The only thing they do know is that shes an amazing dancer and singer. Every time one of the boys tries to get close to her she pushes them away or lies about it Full summary inside
1. One: The New Girl

**A/N: So...right now is not a good time for me to start a story but oh well! So, I can't promise frequent updates but I shall try my hardest. So I'm not quiet giving you the name on my OC. I know it will be confusing but bear with me, okay? It'll make sense eventually. I'm doing this because she wants to be someone else and this is how she decided on dealing with it. Also, there will be POV jumps. So...go read! **

**Title: New and Abused **

**Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods and she won't say much about herself. The only thing they do know is that shes an amazing dancer and singer. Every time one of the boys tries to get close to her she pushes them away or lies about it. Who is this girl and why is she so distant? **

**Rating: T(For now, whenever I write about this OC it always goes up to 'M' because she has such a potty mouth) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><strong>One: New Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at the therapist with frustration. What does she even know? She wasn't there!<p>

"You expect me to go and see those _monsters _again?". I cried in frustration.

"Yes", Dr. Ashleigh said paitently. "You need too."

"No. I can't deal with it." I retorted.

We were both silent for a moment and I looked away hatred burning in my eyes.

"There's a way you can deal with it", she said quietly.

"How?", I said not looking at her.

She sighed. "Become someone else. I know its cowardly, and I shouldn't be suggesting this but you can kind of make a shield for yourself. You don't need to change completely..just name yourself differently. I've had one other paitent who had this happen to her and this is how she dealt with it before she decided to talk. She is now twenty, in college and has some great friends." She told me.

I looked at her now. Become someone else? How would that help? But right now I was desperate for anything.

"I just name myself again? I don't need to legally change it right?".

"No. But until your ready to talk it what I recommend." She said again.

"_Celeste_", I said quietly.

She looked at me. "Is that a good idea? It was hers after all."

I glared at her. "Its what I want. And I want to get what I want for a change. It will be Celeste."

She smiled sadly. "Very well _Celeste _you are free to go."

* * *

><p><em>Three and a half years later...<em>

* * *

><p>The BTR boys made their way into the lobby around lunch from a brutal harmonies session. What made all four heads snap up was one of their songs being played ridiculously loud from the pool. They scrambled quickly to the door to the pool and stared at the sight happening.<p>

The residents from the Hotel were grouped closely together on one side or the other. In the space in the middle was a girl around their age and was dancing like nobody's business. To one of their songs. She had abnormally pale blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and was layered. She had several streaks of pinks and purples in her hair and the under part of her hair was black. She was wearing a strapless, black belly shirt and short shorts with the pockets sticking out of the bottom of them. It was slightly alarming how skinny she was but everything about her screamed healthy. She was bare foot and grinning as she danced in a hip hop fashion.

_So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<em>

She danced to the last chorus in an amazing fashion. She gestured up on beat and jumped high for her short stature. She made a heart on love and pointed into the crowd. She held her hands up to her face and thrust them up and out on 'Aye oh".

When she had finished. The residents clapped and a few crowded her. She took a quite obvious step back but still talked to them. Camille appeared out of no where next to the boys who mouths were hanging open.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

They payed her no attention to her as they stared open mouthed at the girl still gathering people around her and trying to escape to no avail. The three Jenifer's were currently talking to her and several others stood behind them waiting their turn to talk to the mystery girl.

"Uh, guys?", Camille asked.

"Who is she?", James finally managed to get out.

Camille looked at all of them like they were insane. She finally slapped all four of them making them jump and then rub their cheeks.

"That is Celeste Walters. She a singer and dancer as you obviously saw. She just moved here yesterday." She said.

"Wow." Was what Carlos said.

Camille blinked and the four of the boys scrambled over to her sliding to a stop in front of her. She looked at them startled and tensed only to then relax and smile at them.

"Hey, that was your song right?".

"Yeah. You, um danced good." Logan said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. It was a piece I was working on for fun. My ballet one was getting to be too much so I did that." She shrugged.

"You do ballet too?". Carlos asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Pointe too. I didn't start taking lessons till about four years ago but I always did my own stuff for fun."

"Oh, thats cool." James said looking her up and down.

She wiggled under her gazed. She hated being stared at like _that_. In a way of being checked out. Either boy or girl.

She looked at the clock and made a face. "Well, I have to go. The producer who might be signing me wants to see my soon. I gotta go."

The boys faces fell. But then smiled at her.

"Its Celeste right?", Carlos asked.

She blinked once and paused that seemed unnatural to answer to your name. But she smiled at him after.

"Yeah."

"Its a very pretty name", Logan said.

Pink colored her pale cheeks as she smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Then with a swish of her hair she walked into the lobby and disappeared. The boys stared after her.

"Were not gunna let this be 'Jo all over again, okay?", Kendall said to all of them.

"Sure", The other three replied.

Camille shook her head at them. It was so gunna be Jo all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...how'd I do? I would love to hear from you guys and what you think of it I'll try and update soon but I can't promise anything. Until next time readers!**

**~Victoria Michelle**


	2. Two:Dance Studio B

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry this took forever. Seriously as soon as I get home and I try typing I have to go some where! But after like four sittings, I finally got it done! YAY! Its not terribly long but whatever. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. It means so much! Also, I won't be saying so and sos POV. Its fairly straight forward you know.**

**Title: New and Abused **

**Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods and she won't say much about herself. The only thing they do know is that shes an amazing dancer and singer. Every time one of the boys tries to get close to her she pushes them away or lies about it. Who is this girl and why is she so distant? **

**Rating: T(For now, whenever I write about this OC it always goes up to 'M' because she has such a potty mouth) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Two:Dance Studio B<br>**

* * *

><p>The boys looked after her disappointed at her sudden disappearance. But they all trudged back to 2J to do homework. It was nine before any of them were done and they all video games after that.<p>

"So what do you think of her?", Carlos said around a mouthful of chips.

"Ew. Dude, stop. No one needs to see that." Logan said as he grabbed a piece of popcorn.

"Which her?", James asked as he smashed into Carlos' car.

Carlos groaned and tried to get back at him. "Celeste. Duh. What other girl?".

"Shes cute. Sudden exit though." James replied.

"She seems pretty nice." Logan said looking up from his book.

"But were not going to judge her until we know her, okay." Kendall said coming over from the kitchen.

"We know!", Carlos and James said from the couch. Both having huge mouthfuls of chips.

"Ew guys seriously, I don;t need to see that." Logan said again.

Just to annoy them both boys opened their mouths and cried 'ah!'. Logan groaned and slammed his book on the table.

"Fine. I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>I walked along the hallways near all the rec rooms. We were spoiled here so we had a game room, a gym, and two dance studios. It was ridiculous but it made sense since there are a lot of dancers here. I was just drifting by the hallway to both studios. I heard music start. I snuck along and looked into Studio A and Then B. My breath left me as I saw her in there.<p>

She was dressed as she was earlier but she had her hair in a pony tail. She was dancing to something classical and had pointe shoes laced up around her ankles. She was up on both toes head and angled. She stepped out sideways and spung once.

The next five minutes were spent staring at her through the window. She was leaning forward and putting her foot up above her head behind her back. I gaped at her. It was going beautifully when she whet to her toes, but something must have gone wrong because her ankle collapsed and she fell forward with a loud thump. I freaked out and rushed through the door. She looked up at me blinking back tears shocked that someone was there.

"Hey, what hurts?", I asked softly kneeling down to her.

She moved herself into a sitting position and winced. "Its my ankle. Its just, it was weak before and I hate wrapping it up under my shoe.." She said quietly.

I looked as her ankle. "Can I loosen the shoe?", I asked.

"Yeah..", She said is almost in a way like she didn't want me to.

I went through with it any way and was very careful and gentle with her ankle. It was swelling it a bit. I brushed careful fingers against it and she winced.

"Its definitely twisted. You're gunna need to keep off it and ice it. Ten on ten off. Okay?".

"Okay." She said quietly taking her shoe.

She put her hands on the grond nd got one foot under her and some how managed to get herself up. I smiled at her.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Logan." I said sticking a hand out.

She tensed as she did at the pool but she almost instantly relaxed and gently took mine.

"Celeste. As you know." She talked in a very melodic voice. "I um, have to get going. Thanks for the help."

And with a swish of her blonde pony tail she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... did you like it? Hate? Let me know! Seriously tell me, Mama likes to know what be going on. Seriously even just say hi. I'll take that even. **

**Until next time! **

**~Victoria Michelle**


	3. Three: Shes With Our Producer?

**A/N: Hey! So yeah its been a while, but not horrible ya know. My notes just keep getting shorter and shorter, and so are the chapters. I shall try to lengthen them. I also want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite/ect. It means so much! So anyway...go read! Oh and it starts with James**

**Title: New and Abused **

**Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods and she won't say much about herself. The only thing they do know is that shes an amazing dancer and singer. Every time one of the boys tries to get close to her she pushes them away or lies about it. Who is this girl and why is she so distant? **

**Rating: T(For now, whenever I write about this OC it always goes up to 'M' because she has such a potty mouth) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Shes With Our Producer?<br>**

* * *

><p>I trooped in with the rest of the boys at eight in the morning to work on harmonies and whatever else Gustavo had planned. But when we walked in no one was there. Not even Kelly to greet us.<p>

"Uh, wheres our producer?" I asked the others.

"Hes probably in the dance studio." Logan said.

We checked there and he wasn't there. But then we heard this voice. A very pretty voice that was _raping_.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up <em>

It sounded nothing like Minaj but just as fierce. I took one look at the other boys and there faces looked how I felt.

"Who is that?", Carlos asked.

"No idea", Kendal said.

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach <em>

We all looked at each other and finally sprinted to the recording booth. We slid in behind Gustavo and Kelly and our mouths dropped. It was Celeste. Raping. In our sound booth.

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh <em>

Her eyes were shut tight as she rapped into microphone. It seemed so wrong for such a pretty mouth to be saying such dirty words.

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

She smirked into the microphone as she started singing.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass <em>

Gustavo stopped the music and spoke into the mic.

"That's awesome, Cel. I think were good for the day. I'll get the paper work signed and sealed and we are good." He said. Happily.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Awesome. Can I come out now?".

He gestured to the door and she headed towards it. I gaped at them all.

"When did she come along?", I asked incredulously.

Gustavo turned his chair around and looked at us. "Since a while. Doesn't matter. Shes not part of your thing if that's what your wondering and I don't want_ any of you_ freaking her out." He said puncutating the three words.

She of course came out of the door then. I noticed her left ankle was wrapped and she was limping. She looked at Logan and smiled like she had when she was dancing. He smiled back.

"Hey Logan. Look, I'm keeping it wrapped." She said pointing at it.

He smiled kindly at her. "Good."

Gustavo glared at all of us. "What did you do to her?".

Celeste side stepped in front of us throwning her arms out, weight on her right side.

"Its not there fault. I hurt it practicing my ballet routine. Don't eat the boys alive please."

He sighed. "Very well. dogs get in there!".

"Bye Celeste." I said.

She once again took longer than usual to respond to her name. "Oh, yeah bye!".

And once again with the swish of blonde, black and purple hair she was gone out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you see the repeating thingy yet? Any way heres an update, I hope you liked it. I hope you review and what not, makes my day!**


End file.
